<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Five times Connor and Gavin kissed, and the one time they didn't. by fireplanetz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29577465">Five times Connor and Gavin kissed, and the one time they didn't.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireplanetz/pseuds/fireplanetz'>fireplanetz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Wedding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:33:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,143</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29577465</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireplanetz/pseuds/fireplanetz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Connor and Gavin kissed, and the one time they didn't.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Connor/Gavin Reed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Five times Connor and Gavin kissed, and the one time they didn't.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> One. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Those are in dire need of trimming.”</p><p>Connor paused, a single rose hovering just below his nose as he scented the delicate flower. The thorns on the stem pricked at his fingers, though he felt no pain. He opened his eyes and turned, blinking at the brightness of the sun that was just beginning to rise above the trees.</p><p>Gavin stood behind him, arms crossed with a smirk on his lips. He wore a simple white shirt and jeans, his outline glowing from the sun behind him. Connor smiled at him and extended the flower in Gavin’s direction in a silent offering. Gavin took the rose, wincing as a thorn pricked his forefinger, and brought it to his nose. He stifled a sneeze and looked back at Connor, “I never liked the smell of these things. Too sweet to enjoy casually.”</p><p>“Of course you would say something like that.” Connor rolled his eyes, turning back to the trellis that stood in the center of the garden. </p><p>The roses that sprouted from the white, wooden slats were overgrown and gathered in clumps of red like splashes of blood against snow. With Amanda gone, the roses were no longer clipped regularly and instead spilled out over the center platform of the garden, petals brushing against the water that trickled below. The rest of the garden was just as overgrown - trees sagging under the weight of their leaves and bushes that cluttered the white walkway. Birds clustered in the trees and pattered across the stone in search of seeds. Bees hovered drowsily over the budding flowers, buzzing in their haste to gather nectar.</p><p>Connor found that he loved what the Garden had become. The overgrowth was beautiful and offered a peaceful serenity that the clean, well trimmed garden had lacked. Before, the Garden had been cold and polished, but now it held a warmth that was the closest thing Connor had to a home. And, he had Gavin. </p><p>He would never tell anyone that he had created an artificial Gavin that lived in his Garden. Originally, he had tried to create an entirely unique intelligence to replace Amanda - to give him someone to talk to. However, when he created the body for his new friend, he found himself replicating the detective. He’d tried to scrap the idea and create a new one, but he always came back to the same face. The same gray-green eyes and subtle nose scar. Eventually, he gave up and decided that maybe it wouldn’t be so bad to have a familiar face to talk to. Especially one that he found so alluring. </p><p>In short, he thought Gavin was the most beautiful part of the Garden. Not that he would ever say that out loud. </p><p>He heard footsteps approaching from behind him but kept his eyes on the roses. He reached for a large bud, fingers grazing the soft petals before wrapping around the dark green stem. He pulled the rose from the trellis, turning it over in his hand before bringing it to his nose. Gavin was right, the roses did smell too sweet.</p><p>[NEW ASSIGNMENT: PLANT NEW FLOWERS]</p><p>He could see Gavin out of the corner of his eye, gazing up at the trellis with a soft smile on his face. Even though he knew this Gavin wasn’t real, he still felt his heart race to be so close to him. He knew Gavin was doing it on purpose - he liked to see Connor squirm, and it drove him crazy.</p><p>“I never liked the color red, either.” Gavin stuffed his hands in his pockets, rocking back and forth on his heels, not taking his eyes away from the roses.</p><p>“Why?” Connor asked, silently cursing himself for falling so easily into Gavin’s trap.</p><p>“How should I know? You created me, remember?” Gavin retorted, glancing at Connor with that stupid smirk. “You don’t like it either.”</p><p>“No, I don’t.” Connor sighed, “It reminds me of when I was just a machine.”</p><p>“That’s stupid.” </p><p>“You- what?” Connor turned to Gavin, feeling incredulous. Fake Gavin could be just as infuriating - and rude - as real Gavin. “That’s mean.”</p><p>“So? Are you done fondling those ugly flowers or are you going to do what you came here to do?” Gavin taunted him, crossing his arms again as he turned to face Connor. </p><p>Connor blinked and cleared his throat awkwardly. “I-I don’t know. I just like coming here.”</p><p>“To see me.”</p><p>“Fuck you.” Connor retorted, feeling hot under his skin. Gavin didn’t respond, instead looking at Connor with a silent challenge. With a sigh of defeat, Connor stepped forward and cupped Gavin’s face in his hands. He leaned forward and pressed their lips together, feeling Gavin melt under his touch. He was barely aware of Gavin resting a hand on his waist, the other touching the back of his hand that was holding Gavin’s jaw. The kiss, which felt like it lasted either a hundred years or a single heartbeat, made Connor’s mind whirl with static and flashes of color. When it was over, he looked down at Gavin and saw that the man was staring back at him in triumph.</p><p>“Feel better now?” Gavin asked as Connor released him. The android nodded, breathless as usual. Kissing Gavin - even if he wasn’t real - always left him feeling like he’d run a marathon.</p><p>As the Garden began to fade from Connor’s vision, he watched Gavin’s eyes flash against the rising sun, “Now all you have to do is try it for real.”</p><p>Connor opened his eyes into the real world, seeing the outside of the DPD looming before him. He sighed, glancing around to make sure no one had seen him daydreaming.</p><p>Oh, he was fucked.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em> Two. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Tina was the one who invited him. He’d never been to a party outside of a work event, so he was rather nervous when he showed up on her doorstep in an outfit Hank picked out for him. </p><p>“What in God’s name are you wearing?” Tina greeted him when she swung open her front door, dressed in a slim-fitting navy blue sparkly dress. Her hair was out of its usual bun and rested on her shoulders. Her words were friendly, though one eyebrow was raised in question.</p><p>“An outfit specifically allocated for the party, Officer Chen.” Connor informed her, looking down at his clothes. He wore a tan-colored button up with a pattern of red, blue, and yellow shapes and symbols that Hank said were meant to look like a “bowling alley carpet,” though Connor wasn’t sure what that was supposed to look like. “Lieutenant Anderson bought it for me.”</p><p>“I expect he did.” Tina snorted, “By the way, call me Tina outside of work. We’re friends here, Connor, not just coworkers.”</p><p>Something inside of him warmed at the thought of being called a friend and he couldn’t help but smile in return. Tina stepped aside and motioned for him to come inside. Brushing past her, he padded into her home and down the main hallway in the direction of voices. When he stepped into the living room he was relieved to see a few people he knew from work. Chris was there, as well as Officers Sarah Person and an android officer, Angela. There were other people Connor didn’t know - friends of Tina’s, he assumed - and he couldn’t help but feel a stab of disappointment when he realized Detective Reed was nowhere to be seen.</p><p>Tina must have noticed him deflate a little because she walked up behind him and put her hand on his shoulder. “Don’t feel overwhelmed, I’m sure they’ll all love you.” She assured him, “The kitchen is around the corner where I have a few bottles of thirium and there is a pool out back where a couple others are hanging out. I’ll see you later, ‘kay?”</p><p>Connor didn’t have a chance to respond before Tina disappeared into the crowd, heading for a few people who were sitting on the couch talking to each other. He suddenly felt awkward, unsure of what to do with himself now that he was left alone. He caught Chris’s eye and gave a little wave when the man smiled warmly at him, though he didn’t invite Connor to join his conversation.</p><p>Connor decided to take this chance to explore Tina’s home. It was small, but comfortable and he admired the artwork on the walls as he left the living room and turned the corner into the kitchen. A few people were standing by the table, which was filled with various finger foods, and none of them turned around when he entered. He noticed a case of thirium bottles on the counter, placed neatly beside the sodas and other drinks that Tina had bought. He took one and filled a plastic cup, making sure he didn’t take more than he needed. He wanted to make sure he followed proper party etiquette. </p><p>Leaving the kitchen, he was faced with deciding if he should check out the upstairs or the back yard. Since he wasn’t sure if guests were allowed upstairs, he opted for the yard and stepped through the open sliding glass door. The pool was lit, shining a pale blue, and string lights were strung across the patio. Music was coming from a speaker near the wall of the house and the patio was filled with people, all drinking and talking amongst themselves. A few people were in the pool, though Connor didn’t particularly want to swim. He wasn’t exactly built for buoyancy. </p><p>“Tin-can?” A surprised voice came from his left and Connor turned to see Detective Reed leaning against the brick wall of Tina’s house. He wore a dark red jacket and black jeans and he held a cigarette in one hand. “What on God’s green earth are you wearing?”</p><p>“Is there something wrong with my clothes, Detective?” Connor asked, looking again down at his shirt, “Officer Ch- Tina - said something similar. I thought these clothes to be of proper style for this event.”</p><p>“Jesus Christ,” Gavin smiled slightly, clearly amused by Connor’s confusion, “You look fine - I just didn’t expect such a choice from <em> you. </em>”</p><p>“Well… Hank picked it out for me.” Connor muttered sheepishly.</p><p>“That explains it.” Gavin pointed his cigarette at Connor, which was slowly turning to ash. The detective seemed to have forgotten that he had been smoking in the first place, and he kept staring at Connor’s shirt. “I, uh, I didn’t know you would come to a thing like this.”</p><p>Connor wondered why Gavin’s heart was beating so fast. “I wanted to take the opportunity to make more friends outside of the precinct. Tina invited me, so I thought it might be fun.”</p><p>Gavin raised an eyebrow. “Fun? You look like a fish out of water.”</p><p>It took Connor a second to understand what Gavin meant, then he cleared his throat awkwardly. “I’ve never been to a party before. There’s a… lot of people.”</p><p>“Afraid of crowds, eh?” Gavin teased, his smile widening, “I’m not much of a people person, either. Though I do like to come to these things sometimes, especially when Tina invites some cute boys.”</p><p>The comment clearly went over Connor’s head, because the next thing he asked was, “Why?”</p><p>Gavin stared at Connor for a moment before he burst out laughing, dropping his cigarette in the process. He stomped it out with the toe of his boot before stepping forward and swinging an arm around Connor’s shoulders. “Let me show you, Tin-can.”</p><p>Gavin spun them around to face the crowd of people, who were ignoring the two of them. Gavin subtly pointed to a man who was standing near the edge of the pool, “I bet you five dollars I’ll get to take him home with me tonight.”</p><p>Connor furrowed his brow, wondering why Gavin would want to bring a stranger into his home. Then, his mind cleared in realization. Sure, the man was conventionally attractive to human standards. He was fit with long hair pulled back into a bun and light facial hair. Connor couldn’t understand why, but something made his stomach twinge when he realized what Gavin was implying. Was it <em> jealousy? </em></p><p>“Watch, and learn.” Connor’s shoulders felt cold when Gavin released him and he watched as the shorter man walked across the patio and started talking to the man. He could tell by the smile on Gavin’s face that he was flirting, and the man appeared to be flirting back. The crowd was too noisy for Connor to pinpoint exactly what they were saying, but the sight made his stomach twinge again.</p><p>“Connor!” He nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt a hand grasp his arm. He looked down to see Tina glaring up at him, clearly waiting for a response to something that she had asked him.</p><p>“Sorry, what?” </p><p>“I asked if you wanted to-” She cut off when she realized Connor wasn’t looking at her anymore, and followed his gaze across the patio to where Gavin was talking to the guy.</p><p>“Oooooh.” She smiled knowingly before turning back to Connor, “You have a crush on Gavin!”</p><p>“What? No, I don’t! Detective Reed told me to watch what he was doing.” Connor knew his defense was lame, and winced when Tina frowned at him.</p><p>“Do you really expect me to believe that? While you’re staring at him like a lost puppy dog?” Tina retorted, letting go of him and crossing her arms. “So, what are you going to do?”</p><p>“What do you mean?” </p><p>“Are you going to intervene and stop him or watch him take someone else home while you spend the night alone?” He knew she was goading him on, but he was too confused about what he was feeling to fall for it.</p><p>“I’m afraid I don’t understand, Tina.” He hissed through gritted teeth.</p><p>She rolled her eyes in exasperation before she leaned forward and gave him a light kiss on the cheek. “Just don’t wait too long, Connor.” She whispered before she turned back into the house.</p><p>Connor watched her go before looking back at Gavin. His jaw tensed when he saw Gavin brush his shoulder against the other man’s, laughing at something he said. Turning away, Connor stepped through the back door and headed back into the house.</p><p>He spent the rest of the evening standing in the kitchen, fuming too much to talk to anyone or join in on any party games. <em> Don’t wait too long. </em>Tina’s words kept repeating in his head. She made it sound so easy. Connor had never had feelings for anyone before and she acted like it was the easiest thing in the world. Every now and then, someone from the patio would walk through the kitchen and he would light up, expecting to see Gavin, but every time he was disappointed.</p><p>Around 1:30am, most of the guests had left. Tina made it clear she wanted everyone gone by 2 since she didn’t want to spend the whole next day cleaning up. Connor sighed as he sipped at his thirium, still feeling wretched.</p><p>The sliding glass door creaked as someone left the backyard, and Connor looked up in time to see Gavin and then man step inside. They were laughing and talking, apparently too besotted with each other to notice Connor standing beside the counter. He managed to pick up the tail end of their conversation.</p><p>“I’ll meet you out front,” Gavin was saying, “My car is parked just behind Tina’s.”</p><p>“You won’t be long?” The man asked.</p><p>“Just need to take care of something here first.”</p><p>Connor watched as the man turned and left, heading for the front door. After watching him go, Gavin turned to look at Connor with an unreadable expression. “I didn’t think you’d still be here.”</p><p>“I wanted to help Tina clean up.” Connor offered, gesturing to the dishes that had already been cleaned. “She helped me on a case a few weeks back and I thought I’d return the gesture.”</p><p>“Didn’t you have <em> any </em> fun?” Gavin asked, walking across the tile to stand closer to him. Connor felt his body grow warm, as it always did when Gavin was near him. The only thing was, this time it was real, not just in his head.</p><p>“I liked the music.” </p><p>Gavin scoffed, “You don’t stand around for two hours because you <em> like the music. </em> Were you waiting for me?”</p><p>“I wanted to see if you were successful.” Connor replied, “You told me to ‘watch, and learn.’”</p><p>“I supposed I did.” Gavin stepped closer and Connor felt himself backing up against the counter, reaching out with both hands to grip the edges. “You had no idea, did you?”</p><p>“What?” Connor felt confused, relaying the events of the night in his head to try to understand what Gavin meant.</p><p>“Jesus, Connor.” Gavin reached up and pinched the bridge of his nose, “I was doing it to make you jealous!”</p><p>Connor stared at Gavin in shock, his thirium pump racing in his chest as he tried to make sense of the detective’s words. “<em> Why? </em>”</p><p>It was Gavin’s turn to stare at him, apparently shocked that Connor was so confused. “Haven’t you noticed that I’ve been trying to flirt with you every day for the past two months? Everyone in the precinct has basically placed bets on if you’re actually oblivious or just playing hard to get. Christ, I thought you were just <em> acting </em> dumb.”</p><p>“I...” Connor stuttered, “I never thought-”</p><p>He was silenced by Gavin stepping forward and reaching out with one hand to hold Connor’s jaw. The detective leaned forward and closed his eyes before pressing his lips against Connor’s. Connor froze, eyes widening as he realized that Gavin was kissing him. For real. His skin felt red hot where Gavin was touching him and he closed his eyes as his mind was suddenly overwhelmed with static and flashing colors and birdsong. </p><p>He was so overwhelmed by the sensation that it took him a minute to realize that Gavin had stopped kissing him. He snapped his eyes open and looked at Gavin, who looked equally as terrified as he did.</p><p>“I’m sorry.” Gavin sputtered, “You just looked so dumb and cute I had to shut you up.” He started to move away before Connor jerked forward, grasping Gavin’s wrist in his hand.</p><p>“No! It was fine!” Connor assured him, “I-I didn’t realize… I thought you didn’t like me.”</p><p>“Oh, Connor.” Gavin sighed, “<em> Everyone </em> likes you. Especially me.”</p><p>Connor couldn’t help but smile. The feeling in his stomach that had been nagging him all night turned to warmth as he realized that Gavin actually reciprocated his feelings. At least, he hoped he did.</p><p>“You’re not just trying to get a hookup, right?” Connor asked, half-wary and half-amused.</p><p>“No way.” Gavin quickly assured him, “Well, when you first joined the DPD, I thought about that but the more you ignored my flirting over the past few months the more I realized you drive me absolutely insane.”</p><p>“Is that a good thing?” </p><p>“You’re so dumb, Connor. Can you let go of me now?” Gavin asked, looking down to his wrist which Connor was still holding.</p><p>Connor released his grip instantly, “Oh, sorry.”</p><p>“Do you wanna get out of here?” Gavin asked, pointing with his thumb towards the front door.</p><p>“What about your date?” </p><p>“He’ll live.”</p><p>Connor figured the guy would be less than thrilled to find out that Gavin wasn’t going to be taking him home after all, but at this point he didn’t care. He couldn’t stop the giddy feeling in his chest as he started to follow Gavin out of the kitchen before he stopped, reaching for Gavin’s wrist again. “Oh, yeah - Gavin?”</p><p>“What, Tin-can?”</p><p>“You owe me five dollars.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em> Three. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Connor, <em> move! </em>”</p><p>Connor heard Gavin screeching his name from across the warehouse where the detective was crouched behind a broken down wall. Connor could see him, one shoulder pressed against the brick and a gun in the other hand, his chest heaving at the adrenaline coursing through his body.</p><p>Gunfire from behind distracted Connor, who whipped around and aimed his pistol at the dark shadows on the far end of the warehouse. A piece of debris grazed his shoulder, tearing at the fabric of his jacket. He heard his name again and ducked behind a crate, pressing his back against the wood. He looked down at his gun and analyzed it. Only three bullets left; he had to make them count. </p><p>He glanced around the warehouse, checking the positions of the other officers. He saw one body lying on the ground, unmoving, and quickly noted the injuries. He could hear the patter of footsteps as someone dove behind another piece of cover nearby, detecting the officer by the sound of his rugged breathing. </p><p>He had two options: protect Gavin or head back for more ammunition. He knew without a doubt which one he was going to choose. </p><p>Rolling out from behind the crate, Connor heard gunfire erupt from the far end of the warehouse, aimed at him. He ducked to dodge the bullets, scurrying from one piece of cover to the next. Eventually he reached a load bearing column that was closest to Gavin. From there, he had no cover until he was able to reach the detective, who was still a few yards away. Taking a deep breath, he dove out from behind the column and dashed for the broken down wall. He heard something hit the ground by his feet and leapt into the air, expertly dodging the attack. Finally, he skidded to a halt beside Gavin, his heart pounding in his chest.</p><p>“The fuck are you doing?!” Gavin snarled at him, glaring at Connor with undisguised rage, “You could have been killed!”</p><p>“Sorry, Detective,” Connor gasped, still trying to catch his breath, “I just can’t keep away.”</p><p>With a scoff, Gavin peered out from behind the brick wall and shot a few bullets in the direction of the attackers. His gun clicked as he ran out of bullets and he groaned in frustration. “How many have you got left?” He asked without looking at Connor.</p><p>“Three.” </p><p>“You fucking idiot.” Gavin growled through gritted teeth, turning to face Connor with a scowl. “Now we’re both fucked. Three shots aren’t enough to get us out of here. You should have gone back for ammo.”</p><p>“At least I’ll have enough time to do this.” Connor leaned forward, kissing him. He felt Gavin tense under his touch before he melted into the kiss, mumbling something against Connor’s lips that he couldn’t quite make out. He heard Gavin’s gun clatter against the stone floor as the man dropped it, reaching up to hold Connor’s neck. They stayed like that for a few moments until Connor realized that the gunfire had stopped.</p><p>He tensed when he heard footsteps behind him and quickly broke away from the kiss, whirling around to face a shadow that was approaching them. He raised his gun at the figure, shielding Gavin with his body.</p><p>“Can’t you take this seriously for one minute?” Connor relaxed when he recognized Hank’s voice and the older man stepped out of the shadows, looking rather perturbed. “In case it escaped your notice, this was supposed to be a <em> training exercise. </em>”</p><p>Gavin snorted in laughter from behind him and Connor smiled sheepishly up at Hank. “Sorry, Lieutenant.”</p><p>Standing up, he extended a hand to Gavin and gently pulled the detective to his feet. Glancing around the warehouse, he saw the other officers emerging from their hiding places, brushing the dust from their uniforms. The “injured” officer he had seen scrambled to his feet, looking down at his vest that was splattered with paint in disgust. Turning back to Hank, he saw that the Lieutenant was frowning at him, clearly brooding for a lecture.</p><p>Still, the kiss was worth it.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em> Four. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Gavin’s leg had been shaking for the entire car ride. </p><p>Connor could tell by his ragged breathing and increased heart rate that Gavin was terrified. One hand on the wheel, he extended his other hand in Gavin’s direction, feeling relieved when the detective took it. Their fingers interlocked and Connor let his thumb run over the back of Gavin’s hand. The action seemed to lower Gavin’s stress, but his leg was still shaking.</p><p>“It’ll be fine.” Connor soothed, and his boyfriend didn’t respond. Stealing a glance in his direction, Connor noticed that Gavin’s jaw was clenched and his eyes were staring, unblinking, at the road.</p><p>He wasn’t sure what was making Gavin so upset. They were on their way to meet the detective’s family at a restaurant downtown and Gavin had been tense since the moment they woke up that morning. It was the first time Connor was going to meet his family, and Gavin had seemed certain that he was comfortable with this stage of their relationship. Connor couldn’t understand why he suddenly felt so afraid.</p><p>Connor never had to worry about introducing Gavin to Hank since they already knew each other, so he wasn’t familiar with the tension that came with introducing a partner to your family for the first time. He also suspected there was something Gavin wasn’t telling him, but he was reluctant to push in case he made him more upset.</p><p>It was a rainy day in Detroit, one of the many that came with the spring after the winter storms that ravaged the city for months. Raindrops pattered against the windshield as Connor turned off the highway, his hand still holding Gavin’s. He knew sometimes the sound of rain helped calm humans, and hoped that the steady rhythmic sound would help Gavin relax. But all he could detect was the rise in Gavin’s heart rate as they neared the restaurant.</p><p>Gavin’s parents had picked it. A local, high-end italian place that Connor had read about in magazines for being one of the best restaurants in Detroit. He knew that Gavin wasn’t a fan of the fancy eateries, preferring to eat fast food over gourmet meals any day. Besides, Connor had over 13,000 recipes in memory and could cook anything the detective desired without the cost and dress code of a five-star restaurant.</p><p>The rain picked up as they pulled into the parking lot, earning an uneasy groan from Gavin. Connor chose a parking spot under a tree instead of using the valet service, knowing that Gavin wasn’t ready to get out of the car just yet.</p><p>“Let’s wait for the rain to ease off.” Connor offered, stopping the car and turning to look at his boyfriend, whose grip had grown tighter since they arrived. </p><p>“‘Kay.” Gavin mumbled, shifting in his seat as if he was finding it hard to get comfortable. His leg was still bouncing, making the car shake slightly. </p><p>“Gavin, what’s wrong?” Connor finally asked, “Is there something you’re afraid of?”</p><p>Gavin was silent for a moment, the rain pounding against the windows making Connor feel more tense in comparison, “No.”</p><p>“Yes, there is.” Connor snapped then took a deep breath. He didn’t want to make things worse for Gavin by being angry. “Something has been bothering you since this morning and it’s only gotten worse since we got in the car. Do you… do they even know? About me?”</p><p>“Yeah, just…” Gavin took a shaky breath, avoiding Connor’s eyes, “I’ve never introduced them to someone I actually love. They’ve met people in the past that I’ve dated but this is the first time it’s someone who I actually think I’ll spend the rest of my life with. I don’t want them to screw it up.”</p><p>His words warmed Connor, who smiled softly in return. He let go of Gavin’s hand and stroked his cheek, feeling the detective lean into his touch. “You’re worried they’ll scare me off.”</p><p>“They’re not exactly the kindest of people. They’re affluent, pompous, and very, <em> very </em> opinionated. I love them, but they’ve been a deal breaker for relationships in the past. I’ve tried to distance myself from them as much as I could but I’m afraid you’ll meet them and… think less of me.”</p><p>“Oh, Gavin.” Connor sighed, tilting his head to the side as he looked at the detective, “<em> Nothing </em> could make me think less of you. I love you.”</p><p>“You might change your mind when you meet them.”</p><p>Gavin looked so miserable that Connor couldn’t help the way his chest ached at the sight. He knew in his heart that he loved Gavin and he couldn’t figure out how to make his boyfriend believe that he wasn’t going anywhere. He leaned across the seat and pressed a kiss to Gavin’s cheek. When he pulled away, he saw that Gavin was looking at him with a desperate look in his eyes that he just couldn’t ignore. </p><p>Letting his hand slide from Gavin’s cheek to his chin, he turned his boyfriend’s face and kissed him. He sensed Gavin’s stress levels decrease dramatically as he was distracted by the kiss and Connor smiled against his lips. Gavin leaned against him, seeking comfort from the kiss and taking Connor’s other hand in his own. When they finally pulled away, Connor was relieved to see that Gavin’s stress remained low and he looked much more relaxed. </p><p>Pressing his forehead against Gavin’s, he whispered, “We can get through this, together.”</p><p>Looking past Gavin through the passenger window, Connor noticed that the rain was beginning to ease off. “It’s lightening up out there. Come on, let's go. I promise everything will be fine.”</p><p>“I shouldn’t have doubted your commitment.” Gavin teased, “With a kiss like that, how could you ever give me up?”</p><p>“I love you, Gavin.”</p><p>“You too, toaster.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em> Five. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>It was a chilly afternoon in October, over seven years since they had met. It had rained that morning but eased off by noon, leaving the air crisp and breezy. Connor found that he loved days like this, when the weather was just beginning to grow cold and the sky was a pale, calming blue. </p><p>He had spent most of the day cleaning and tending to the various plants that they had in their home. Since his deviation, he found that caring for plants had become one of his favorite hobbies. He had more plants than he knew what to do with, but he loved each one just the same. Gavin called him crazy, but he never protested when Connor brought home another disheveled sproutling in need of care.</p><p>Once he had finished trimming and watering his plants - and admiring the newest addition, a large yucca that Gavin <em> hated </em>because it took up so much space - he started to cook dinner. Their kitchen was small but comfortable and Connor brushed past a hanging ivy plant as he entered. </p><p>As Gavin started to get older, Connor decided he wanted to cook him healthier meals but still make sure they were tasty enough so Gavin wouldn’t mind. He racked his brain for recipes, filtering through the thousands he had stored in memory, until he settled on lemon pepper salmon. He’d make a few side dishes as well, to add variety.</p><p>Pulling up the recipe in his HUD, he set aside the ingredients and began to cook. He was just cutting up a lemon into circular slices when the front door of their home opened. Peering around the wall, Connor saw that Gavin was facing away from him as he pushed open the door with his back, his hands full with two brown bags of groceries. Returning to chopping the lemon, he called down the hall, “Hungry?”</p><p>“Starving.” Gavin responded, entering the kitchen and placing the bags on the island. He glanced at the ingredients that Connor had laid out and smiled, “You need any help?”</p><p>“No, thanks.” Connor replied, placing the knife down as he gathered the lemon slices in his hands and turned to the pan on the stove, “I’ll cook while you put those groceries away.”</p><p>“‘Kay.” He heard the crinkling of the bags behind him and half-listened to Gavin putting away the things he’d bought. Once he’d arranged the salmon, lemon, and parsley in a pan and popped it in the oven, he started working on a small pot of pasta. He noticed that Gavin was taking a long time to empty two bags, but was too busy to turn around and look.</p><p>“Connor?” Gavin’s voice sounded behind him.</p><p>“Mhm?” He murmured, still not turning around as he stirred the pasta.</p><p>“For God’s sake, turn around.”</p><p>Placing the spoon on the counter, Connor turned and noticed that Gavin was standing directly behind him. A flicker of concern passed through his mind when he saw how scared Gavin looked, his hands clasped together and eyes wide. “Are you okay?” Connor asked worriedly.</p><p>“Y-yeah… well - I’ve been thinking.” Gavin began, stammering over his words in a way so unlike him, “We’ve been together for seven years, you know? That’s longer than any relationship I’ve ever been in. Hell, seven years ago I didn’t think I even would have lived this long. We bought this house three years ago and yeah, it’s small, but we’ve made it a home. You take such good care of your plants and, even though I complain about them getting in the way, I love them too. I’m so happy that every day I get to come home to you and our beautiful home. It’s all I can think about all day while I’m at work. I spend my time counting down the seconds until I get to walk through that door and see you again.”</p><p>Connor smiled, though he was confused as to why Gavin was telling him this. He knew all these things, so why did Gavin look so nervous? He opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off as Gavin continued, “I love you - so much. I want to make sure that it can be like this forever. I wanted… I just…”</p><p>Gavin stammered is if he couldn’t get the next words out. Without speaking, he lifted up a hand, holding a ring between his thumb and forefinger. It was a thin, silver band with a small, blue circle in the center. It pulsed slightly as Connor looked at it, his eyes wide in shock. </p><p>“I-” It was Connor’s turn to be speechless. Sure, they had been together for a long time, but he hadn’t expected Gavin to ask him something like this. He always thought of Gavin as someone who was untraditional and rejected the idea of something so conforming. </p><p>“Will you marry me, Connor?” Gavin asked, his voice shaking. Connor noticed that the ring twitched in his fingers, his hand trembling as Gavin waited for his answer.</p><p>Connor stared at him, wide eyed and open mouthed. He was so surprised, he was sure his LED would have turned red if he still had one. After a moment of silence, filled only by the sound of the pasta water boiling, Connor finally spoke, “Do you mean it?”</p><p>“I didn’t nearly have a heart attack from the anxiety just now for you to ask me if I <em> mean it. </em>” Gavin retorted, though his voice was full of amusement.</p><p>“Of course, Gavin.” Connor felt his eyes water as looked at Gavin and placed his hands on both sides of his boyfriend’s face, his eyes full of emotion. He leaned forward and kissed him, unable to stop himself from smiling as he did so. Gavin kissed him back and Connor’s mind filled with static and the flashing of a thousand different colors, just as it had when they first kissed all those years ago. He pulled away briefly to utter the words, “Of course. Of course,” before kissing him again.</p><p>Gavin laughed against his lips and Connor opened his eyes, his attention caught by the gleam of light on the ring still in Gavin’s hand. Pulling away, he gently took the ring, turning it over in his palm. The circular band of light in the middle pulsed, seeming to glow brighter as Connor looked at it. He wondered if it was attuned to his feelings, as his LED had been, and was reflecting the joy he felt in that moment. He picked it up and slipped it onto his finger, surprised when he saw that it fit perfectly.</p><p>“How did you know my ring size?” He asked.</p><p>“I looked up your model specifications. It was a lot harder than it sounds. I almost considered popping one of your fingers off and taking it into the store. Would have been hard to explain, though.” Gavin joked. </p><p>“To me, or the jeweler?” </p><p>“Both.” Gavin laughed as he took Connor’s hand, admiring the ring that rested so perfectly in his finger. He ran his thumb over it, making Connor shudder. “I’m so happy, Connor. You know that, right?”</p><p>“Me too.” Connor lifted Gavin’s chin and kissed him again, ignoring the sounds of the water pot boiling over, “I love you.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em> The one time they didn’t. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Gavin felt like he was going to pass out. </p><p>His nerves were off the charts, his heart pounding in his chest and his stomach churning more with every passing moment. He had barely slept the night before, starting awake at every small noise and laying in bed going over the thousands of ways that today could go wrong. At dawn, he’d been so exhausted that he finally managed to get some sleep, only to wake a few hours later as his alarm sounded, telling him that the day was finally here.</p><p>But, hey, who isn’t nervous on the day of their wedding?</p><p>Connor, apparently.</p><p>They had slept apart that night, and while Gavin had been weak in the knees from nerves from the moment they said goodnight, Connor had seemed as calm, cool, and collected as he always had been. Gavin wished they had slept in the same bed, but Connor insisted that they do it <em> right. </em> Gavin didn’t take him for a traditionalist, but he was willing to go along with whatever Connor wanted. He wanted the day to be perfect, for both of them. </p><p>“You’re going to rip a seam in your tux if you keep moving around.” Tina scolded him, glaring at him through the mirror where she was doing her makeup.</p><p>“I can’t help it, T.” Gavin grumbled, shifting his feet and adjusting his bowtie, “I’m scared shitless.”</p><p>“Well, don’t be. You’ve got into how many gunfights? Fought how many criminals? Nearly died how many times? Surely you can get through today.” </p><p>“That’s different.” He shot back, “I’ve never stood up in front of a bunch of people and proclaimed my undying love.”</p><p>“I don’t think you’re scared of that,” Tina’s words were slightly distorted as she made an “O” with her mouth, running lipstick over her lips. “You’re scared that Connor isn’t gonna say it back.”</p><p>Gavin’s stomach dropped, his heart lurching in his chest. “Jesus, why did you have to <em> say </em> it?!”</p><p>“Because I love you and think you’re dumb for being so nervous. Connor loves you!” </p><p>“I know but…” He trailed off, “What if everything goes wrong?”</p><p>Tina didn’t respond as the door opened and Chris entered, wearing a tux similar to Gavin’s. He took one look at Gavin’s face and crossed the room, putting his hands on the detective’s shoulders. “It’s gonna be fine, Gavin.”</p><p>“So everyone keeps saying.”</p><p>“I was just as nervous about my own wedding,” Chris assured him, taking a seat in one of the chairs beside Gavin. He flashed a glance at Tina’s reflection, warning her to keep quiet, as he continued, “I was terrified about being up in front of all those people. I spent the whole day thinking, ‘What if I’m making a terrible mistake?’ and wondering if Molly would even show up. But, now, I know it was one of the best days of my life. Second only to the birth of my kids. You love him, and he loves you. It’ll be fine.”</p><p>Slightly comforted, Gavin nodded. It wasn’t that he had doubts about marrying Connor - he was more sure than he had ever been that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with him - but he couldn’t quench the anxiety that coursed through his veins. He patted the pocket of his pants, checking for the upteenth time that his vows were still there. That was another thing he was terrified of; that he hadn’t written them well enough.</p><p>It was hard, putting his thoughts and feelings into words. He’d kept his proposal short and simple, barely able to outright ask Connor the question. How could he read these words in front of everyone - especially Connor? His stomach churned.</p><p>A knock at the door jolted him from his thoughts, and he looked up to see Chris’s brother, Alex, peering into the room. “It’s time.”</p><p>
  <em> Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Okay, I can do this. </em>
</p><p>Tina put down her makeup brushes and stood up, looking down at Gavin with a twinkle in her eyes. “Come on, let’s go!”</p><p>With Chris’s help, Gavin stood up and let out a shaky breath, trying to prepare himself. Checking his pocket one more time, he let his friends lead him out of the room and down the hall. </p><p>The wedding was being held at one of Gavin’s parent’s homes in Ann Arbor, a town just outside of Detroit. It was large, but not uncomfortable, and Gavin had good memories of growing up running through the halls. Outside, on the lawn where the ceremony was being held, was a large field and garden that was green and lush from the spring. Gavin could see the people sitting in chairs as he looked through the windows, swallowing his growing anxiety. Beyond the decorations and the wedding arch were the wooded forest that Gavin had always loved. The sun filtered through the trees, illuminating the location in bright light. It was beautiful, but he couldn’t ignore the nerves that nearly paralyzed him. </p><p>The world seemed to blur around him as Tina and Chris left to take up their positions at the front. He stood behind a trellis on one side of the aisle, shielded from the guests who awaited his and Connor’s arrival. His hands wouldn’t stop shaking as he waited, listening to the chatter of the guests who were all excited for the ceremony that was about to take place.</p><p>His heart nearly stopped in his chest as he heard footsteps approaching. They had agreed that they would walk down the aisle together, but he wasn’t at all ready for the moment it would actually happen. He couldn’t even look up as Connor approached, his throat tightening with nerves. Then, he felt a hand gently take hold of his, interlocking their fingers. He felt Connor’s warm breath against his ear as he murmured, “Let’s go.”</p><p>Still not looking at Connor, Gavin let himself be pulled out from behind the trellis and into the center aisle. He could barely hear the music over the sound of his pounding heart as the guests stood up and turned to look, and Gavin felt hot underneath their gaze. Connor’s grip on his hand tightened, distracting Gavin from his nerves for the moment. He caught Tina’s eye as they approached the arch at the front and she blinked encouragingly at him. </p><p>Only when Connor let go of his hand and took up his position across from Gavin did he finally look at him. Connor was wearing a black tux like his own, with a blue flower in his chest pocket. His eyes were so full of love that Gavin’s heart seemed to stop, and he hoped that he didn’t look as nervous as he felt. He wished he could have the same calm and confident demeanor that Connor did, but he couldn’t ignore the storm of emotions that churned in his stomach.</p><p>
  <em> I can do this. </em>
</p><p>He barely heard as the officiant welcomed the guests and began the ceremony. His throat was so tight he thought he would stop breathing, but he found solace in Connor’s eyes. He couldn’t bring himself to look away, terrified that he might faint if given the chance. The roaring in his ears stopped abruptly as the officiant spoke again.</p><p>“And now, the grooms will exchange their vows.”</p><p>His heart was pounding in his chest as he reached into his pocket, silently cursing himself for choosing to go first. He had been sure that he wanted to get it over and done with as soon as possible, but now, standing in front of Connor, his heart felt like it was about to burst. </p><p>He pulled out the sheet of paper, hands shaking as he unfolded it and gazed down at the words he had written. He cleared his throat and began,</p><p>“Connor, from the moment I first met you I knew you were going to change my life. Sure, at the time I thought you were just out to steal my job, but in the days that followed I learned who you really were. We fought so much in the first few days, and I never imagined that I would come to love you as much as I do right now. I’m not so good at putting my thoughts and feelings into words, but I promised that I would try. Just like I promise to love you, every day, for the rest of my life. I never thought I could be so happy, especially to someone who drives me so god damn insane. Years ago, you promised me that nothing I did would ever make you think less of me or love me any less than you do. You have lived up to that promise every day of our lives and I promise to do the same. I’ve never been happier than I am now in my whole life, and I owe it all to you.”</p><p>He managed to keep his voice steady as he read the words. He’d spent weeks writing them over and over, trying to get them perfect, until he finally allowed himself to put his true thoughts on paper. They weren’t poetic or super thoughtful, but they were his all the same. When he finished, he folded up the paper and placed it back in his pocket, looking back up at Connor. He could see that Connor’s eyes were gleaming, looking at Gavin with such intensity that he thought it might set him on fire.</p><p>In response, Connor cleared his throat and spoke,</p><p>“Gavin, you are the one person who I have loved more than anything in my life. You have been my comfort, my home, my inspiration. We are two halves of the same whole and I know that my love for you is infinite. Every day, I am reminded of how lucky I am to have such an incredible man in my life - someone who accepts me for who I am and loves me unconditionally. It is because of you that I am the person I am today. You are my happiness and my heart. With you, I am whole and I promise that nothing will ever be able to make me stop loving you. You are my best friend and the love of my life. Before I deviated, I believed that I could never truly feel. But, with you, I know that I was wrong. I will love you until the end.”</p><p>As he listened to Connor’s words, Gavin felt the nerves melt away. His anxiety disappeared as Connor spoke, feeling nothing but warmth and love in his heart. The tightness in his throat faded and he couldn’t bring himself to look away from Connor’s face.</p><p>He was vaguely aware of being handed the wedding ring and gently slipped it onto Connor’s finger, who did the same to him. He could hear Tina crying behind him, but his attention was entirely on his husband. The officiant spoke again, but his words drowned into the background as Connor stepped forward and, instead of kissing him, extended one hand in Gavin’s direction.</p><p>When Gavin reached forward, his finger’s touching Connor’s own, he saw the synthetic skin pull back, showing the white chassis beneath. It glowed bright blue under Gavin’s touch and he ran his fingers over Connor’s palm, watching as the white material glowed in tandem. He had seen Connor’s chassis before, but never like this. He knew that androids used this as a method of interfacing, and it was more intimate than any kiss they had ever shared.</p><p>He had never loved Connor more than he did in that moment, and he was sure that they would spend the rest of their days as a single unit. Not an android and a human who made an unlikely pair, but one soul who would continue to flourish until the end of time. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! I've never been to a wedding before so sorry if I didn't do a good job writing the ceremony ^^</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>